Momento Mori
by Bombshell1701
Summary: Battle made them a team; respect makes them friends. Short oneshot, starring Steve and Tony and featuring the whole team. Author's note at the end. Please R&R.


**Momento Mori**

"It's not gonna be a big thing, Pepper will kill me if I trash the place now it's been repaired, again." Tony said with a shrug. "Beer, barbecue, music; that sort of thing. Just the team. Kind of a bonding experience, if you like..."

Steve considered this and nodded slowly. "So, you're not going to a service, or to watch any of the parades?"

Tony scrunched up his face. "I usually like to stay in Memorial Weekend, throw a party of some kind. People come out in droves for the sales. It's not a good vibe. It actually gets pretty ugly down there" he said, gesturing to the city. "I like to think of this as man's last safe haven from bargain shopping." he grinned.

"Well, I wouldn't generally associate Memorial Day with shopping...' Steve said, perplexed. "But then I probably wouldn't associate it beer and festivities, either."

Tony studied the other man quietly for a moment "You have plans?"

Steve nodded. "There's a parade out in Brooklyn, been going on, well, since before even_ I _was a kid" he said with a tiny smile. "I always went every year and watched. Honoured my Dad. Honoured guys from my neighbourhood who joined up. Now I'll be going to honour friends... people long gone" He looked away.

"You should march. You'd be entitled to..."

Steve quickly shook his head. "No, I just want to pay my respects, place a wreath at the memorial. It _means_ something to me, Memorial Day... I guess I still want it to be a day to remember the men and women who fell fighting other people's wars. Pretty old-fashioned, huh?" he shrugged. He turned back to Tony and forced a smile that didn't go anywhere near his eyes. "Maybe I'll catch up with you guys after?"

Tony nodded, fighting the urge to reach out and give the other man's shoulder a squeeze.

"Can you help me with something?" Steve asked.

"Sure. What do you need, Captain? Hill wondered.

"A wreath for a Memorial Day service. And... a uniform."  
... … …

_(Memorial Day, Brooklyn, zero-ten-hundred hours)_

"Are you sure this is okay?" Natasha asked, tugging at the hem of her suit jacket.

"You're fine." Tony said, giving her a quick look-over.

"It's weird to be doing this as ourselves, not as _Avengers_." Clint noted.

"I'm glad _I'm _not doing this as an Avenger" Bruce quipped, adjusting his tie.

"Are you sure The Captain has not already left?" Thor asked, brow furrowing.

"Parade doesn't start 'til eleven and it's only a few blocks from here." Tony told him.

"And speak of the not-devil..." he nodded towards the lobby. The team looked up to see Steve coming down the stairs. The sight of him made all eyes widen and mouths open in surprise.

"Wow." Clint said.  
"I second that" Natasha murmured.

"His manner of dress is appropriate for such a somber occasion" Thor said admiringly.

Steve was wearing full contemporary U.S. Army dress uniform. His buttons and shoes gleamed under the overhead lights; his jacket and trousers crisp and pressed; his beret sat on his neatly combed hair. The team was used to him in the _red, white and blue _as their _Captain_; this was a reminder of the man they didn't know really at all. Under his arm Steve carried a wreath in a large, flat box.

"Did anyone else know he had a uniform like that?" Bruce asked. "I didn't think he was actually still in active service."

"He not just a _Captain_ in name" Tony said, smiling at their friend. Steve had caught sight of the group, and slowed his pace, looking surprised. They all stood up straighter in his presence.

"What are you all doing?" Steve asked politely. "I thought you were having a party."

"We can party any time" Tony said casually. "We thought instead we'd schlep out to the boroughs to hang out with a ridiculously good-looking soldier we all happen to know."

Steve looked down at his dress shoes, his face growing warm.  
"Are you blushing, Rogers?" Tony asked flatly.

Steve shook his head, "Not blushing. Just... thank you for being here. It means a lot to me." he looked around at his colleagues- his new friends- hoping his eyes would stay dry.

_Fin_  
... …

_Author's note: Wow, this is sentimental, even for me! Not sure exactly where it came from, but I hope you enjoyed it. Yeah, you can thank me for the mental image of Steve in dress greens! Obligatory disclaimer: I own none of this and gain nothing but satisfaction from reader's feedback._


End file.
